


Cc's Password

by FrankIeroWay666



Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, bunksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroWay666/pseuds/FrankIeroWay666
Summary: just read the story





	

**Author's Note:**

> comments and things that need fixing NEEDED!!

I've never done these before, so it might be a little f**ked up so......

Anyway....

"ANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashley screeched. 

Ashley was sitting on his bunk, with CC's phone on his lap. 

"ANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashley screamed even louder. 

"What?!!" Andy yelled at him from the kitchen.

"PLEASE COME HERE! I NEED HELP!!!" Ash yelled back.

Andy groans. ugh...what does he need now, me to help him put his f**king shoes on?! He walks over to the bunks and goes over to Ash. 

"Whadda need?" Andy asks.

"Help me get into CC's phone." Ashley grinned widly.

"What?!" Andy nearly hits Ashley. 

"Why?"

"Because." Ashley holds out the phone, "You know his password.."

Andy snatched the phone out of Ashley's hand, and puts it on CC's bed. "No." 

 

~night~

"Andy..." Ash whispered

"What..." andy replies groggily

Instead of answering, Ash gets in next to Andy and starts to kiss Andy's neck

"Ash, wtf?" But then Ash starts to grind agaist Andy's hips. Andy moans in pleasure.

A few seconds later and their clothes are discarded on the bed and both are moaning and gasping. Ash finds the lube that was lying in the corner of Andy's bed, shrugs his houlders and slicks up his hands.

~3 seconds later~

Andy screams out, as Ashley thrusts into him. 

Ash speeds up his motions. Andy slams his hand over his mouth so the others won't hear him moaning. "O-oh! Right there Ash!" Andy yells muffled bc of his hand as Ash slams into his prostate. 

"F**k! Imma come!" cries ash. A few seconds later, Ashley does moaning and panting.

"come for me u little bitch!" Ash starts to pump Andy's member. 

~few minutes later~

"F....fuck....." Andy comes all over Ash's hand and his bed

"damnit!" this'll be hard to explain to the guys....

Both get cleaned up after that eventful thing. 

As Ashley falls asleep on Andy's shoulder, he thinks damn, I think I may be gay....

 

 

Sorry if it was bad, I'm new to this kind of stuff. Hope you enjoyed. Requests are taken, so don't be shy! 

Love ya guys, catcha later!


End file.
